Fluid delivery systems and apparatuses are often used to provide pharmaceuticals to the body of a human or animal subject. For example, one or more liquid drugs may be delivered to the inner ear and passive or active diffusion of the liquid drug may be used to treat inner ear functions.
Such systems and apparatuses may include devices for controlling fluid flow and catheters for fluid delivery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,102 discloses an apparatus for delivering fluid materials into and out of the inner ear via the round window membrane. The apparatus includes a fluid transfer conduit having one or more passageways which may have a semi-permeable membrane associated therewith to control fluid flow. Attached to the conduit is an inflatable bladder which, when inflated, engages the internal side wall of the round window niche, thereby securing the bladder and part of the conduit within the niche. The conduit can then transfer fluids to and from the niche and the fluid-permeable round window membrane therein.